The Last Uchihas
by Marina StormFire
Summary: 6 years passed since the Chuunin Selection, So what if Sasuke found out that not everyone in his clan was killed by Itachi? A young ninja loner comes to Konoha Village just as a passerby, but is mysteriously drawn to Sasuke... complete summary inside!
1. Prologue

The Last Uchihas

By: Shy Freefall

**Summary:**

6 years passed since the Chuunin Selection, So what if Sasuke found out that not everyone in his clan was killed by Itachi? A young ninja loner comes to Konoha Village just as a passerby, but is mysteriously drawn to Sasuke... but somehow also knows the truth of Naruto's birth.

**Warning:**

Characters may be OOC

**Pairings:**

Uchiha, Sasuke x Haruno, Sakura

Uzimaki, Naruto x Hyuga, Hinata

My character (Shindo, Yuki) x Hyuga, Neji

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the Naruto cast. I wish I did, but unfortunately... I do not. The only things I do own, are my made up characters, my name, and the plot.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologue: **

A young girl around the age of 17 years of age with short black brown hair, dark brown eyes with small blue specks in them, packed up the last of her things, and turned to the unusual crowd around her, a wolf, a black panther, a horse, and a silver-winged falcon. As they crowded around her, she started speaking,

"Looks like our next stop is Konohagakure Village... and we're pretty low on money." The horse came near her and indicated that that she (meaning the horse) could handle the weight, and that a mere girl couldn't handle it.

"Better let Storm handle the weight that you can't handle, Haruka. Besides, Konahagakure Village is two days straight traveling." stated the wolf, as he came up behind the girl named Haruka, and put his muzzle in her hand. Haruka looked down at her wolf friend, and smiled

"It's okay, Taishiko. As long as we know where we're goin', all we really have to do, is find our way to our destination. Right, Silver Wing?" she replied, as she looked up at the falcon that was flying down from a tree branch.

"Right, Yuki. But from this distance, a steady rate sothwestern route should take us less than day to get us to Konoha village." replied Silver Wing, as she ruffled her feathers.

"Let's just get to Konoha... the sooner the better." piped in Reina, the black panther, who by the minute was losing patience.

"Alright, alright, Reina. Settle down," Yuki said, then turning to Silver Wing, "Alright, Silver Wing. Lead the way."

And so the small unusual group left for Konoha Village

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A/n: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! This is my first Naruto fanfic! I hope ya'll like it... if ya don't, oh well... I'll just trash it. Hope everyone who reads this story, will review! R&R please!

Until the next time, ya'll,

Peace out,

Ja matte ne,

Shy Freefall


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Raekei

The Last Uchihas  
By: Shy Freefall

**Summary:  
**6 years passed since the Chuunin Selection, So what if Sasuke found out that not everyone in his clan was killed by Itachi? A young ninja loner comes to Konoha Village just as a passerby, but is mysteriously drawn to Sasuke... but somehow also knows the truth of Naruto's birth.

**Warning:  
**Characters may be OOC

**Pairings:  
**Uchiha, Sasuke x Haruno, Sakura  
Uzimaki, Naruto x Hyuga, Hinata  
My character (Shindo, Yuki) x Hyuga, Neji  
Shikumaru x Ino

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Naruto cast. I wish I did, but unfortunately... I do not. The only things I do own, are my made up characters, my name, and the plot.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Chapter 1- Meeting Reakei  
**Three jonin ninjas were out on a training exercise, up until a messenger from the 5th hokage saying that there were a few missions for the three of them. After reading the types of missions, the jonin were off. Their first mission, was that they had to patrol the outskirts of Konoha Village for a wanted bandit that had just escaped from his jailcell; the second mission was that they had to bring in some bandits only just recently spotted and injured over a dozen villagers, somewhere downtown; and finally the third mission was to retrieve a missing child that had disappeared about 6 months ago and rumored to have returned home, to which her mother and older sister resided.

After they finished the first two missions, they came back to Konoha Village, where just inside the Konoha gates was a young girl about 12 years old playing with a full grown black panther. The jonin spotted the girl just as the panther pounced on her.

"Look out!" called out the blonde jonin ninja, who had only just caught the movement of the panther's strike. the girl was on her back with the panther on top of her, when she heard the shout. She glanced at the panther, the said,

"Get outta here, Reina! Go back to sensei!" the panther immediately complied and ran off. The girl just managed to get back up on her feet, just as the jonin ran up to see if she was alright.

By the time they were in front of her, she started backing off slowly.

"Are you alright, kid?" asked the oldest ninja, who had noticed the girl backing off.

"I'm fine." the girl said, then she turned tail and ran away, or tried to run away. The dark haired ninja- who had not spoken at all, grabbed her wrist, but she slipped her wrist out of his grasp- but left her wristband, which revealed a tatoo that depicted a lone wolf standing on a hill, in front of the mountains, howling at the crescent moon. The dark haired jonin quickly grabbed her wrist again, this time harder.

"Taishiko!" the girl called out over shoulder. Just then, no sooner had the girl called out, then a wolf emerged from some nearby undergrowth, snarling. Startled, the young jonin let go causing the girl to fall backwards. Then, the wolf said- heard only by the girl,

"Go... I'll hold them off... Go Raekei." Raekei nodded and whispered to him...

"Be careful, Taishiko. They are Konoha's finest ninjas." Taishiko nodded and turned toward the three ninjas, who walked toward the girl, who immediately ran off- leaving the wolf behind to face off the Jonin ninjas. The three ninjas stopped and looked at each other, then at the wolf, then the blonde jonin spoke,

"This wolf doesn't want us to get that girl. Question is... why?" the dark haired jonij responded,

"Because, Naruto, that's our missing kid that disappeared 6 months ago. Apparently, she's made friends with nature's creatures." The blonde ninja named Naruto, glared at his fellow teammate and rival and said,

"Don't have to tell me twice, Sasuke!" The oldest ninja, who was formally their sensei, finally broke in and said,

"Enough. we have bigger problems in front of us." The wolf had, even as the 3 jonin looked on, seemed to grow more bigger, meaner, and even while snarling- more deadlier.

"Holy crap," Naruto exclaimed, "how does an animal like a wolf, get bigger, meaner, and deadlier than it already was?!" Sasuke looked the wolf in the eyes and saw something familiar to him in the wolf's eyes... something vague... like before, sometime before his entire clan was massacred... it couldn't be...Sasuke slowly directed his chakra to his ears... something that he had never done before, and was able to discern words that the wolf was saying.

"... away, or I'll shred you to pieces, filthy ninja." Naruto looked between Sasuke and the wolf, and he had caught something in Sasuke's eyes- more like familiarity in them. Just then, the very same black panther that the jonin had seen earlier, came striding back into the clearing and up to the wolf and said- heard only by Sasuke's ears,

"C'mon, Taishiko. Raekei and Elemental friend are waiting for us. We have to go... now. Friend says." the panther said, while the panther's eyes locked on Sasuke's- who's stunned. The wolf slowly came back to his senses and went back to his size, gave them all a glare, then stalked off, but the black panther remained behind, looking Sasuke up and down- as if he was familiar to her, and finally stated,

"You are an Uchiha Elite... said to be the last of the Uchiha Clan... but... it is not so. There are those who've managed to escape your brother's death hand. Trust your instincts and never lose hope in finding what is left." with that said, the panther turned and walked away-- back into Konoha Village.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**A/n: 'Nichiwa, Minna-san! This is the second chappie already! I'm already starting on chappie 2. I actually typed this up after I typed up the Prologue to this story. ANYWHO, R&R to all who've read the story and likes it.

Until the next time,  
Peace out,  
Shy Freefall


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Loner

The Last Uchihas  
By: Shy Freefall

**Summary:  
**6 years passed since the Chuunin Selection, So what if Sasuke found out that not everyone in his clan was killed by Itachi? A young ninja loner comes to Konoha Village just as a passerby, but is mysteriously drawn to Sasuke... but somehow also knows the truth of Naruto's birth.

**Warning:  
**Characters may be OOC

**Pairings:  
**Uchiha, Sasuke x Haruno, Sakura  
Uzimaki, Naruto x Hyuga, Hinata  
My character (Shindo, Yuki) x Hyuga, Neji

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Naruto cast. I wish I did, but unfortunately... I do not. The only things I do own, are my made up characters, my name, and the plot.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**Last time:  
_"You are an Uchiha Elite... said to be the last of the Uchiha Clan... but... it is not so. There are those who've managed to escape your brother's death hand. Trust your instincts and never lose hope in finding what is left." with that said, the panther turned and walked away-- back into Konoha Village.  
_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Chapter 2- Enter the Loner  
**"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, after seeing the exchange between the pnather and Sasuke-- was now thoroughly confused, as was their former sensei, Kakashi, who looked like he never even aged since the Chuunin Selection Exams.

"It would seem that Sasuke knows something we don't, Naruto." Sasuke let go of the hold he had on the chakra that he had directed to his ears, then replied to Kakashi's statement,

"Hai, I might not be the last of the Uchiha Elite of my clan after all."

Both Naruto and Kakashi were suprised at hearing this... and thought no more about it, when they realized that the young girl named Raekei, was their missing child. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke made their way to the village square... until they heard music that they had naver heard in the village before. The three ninjas found an unoccupied spot and from there, watched a young teenage girl playing what looked to be a shell flute... something that was vaguely familiar to Sasuke. They came cautiously closer, until they suddenly stopped and stared at the spectacle before them.

The panther that they had seen earlier was up on its hind legs and seemed to be dancing to the sad and forlorn music, a horse was right behind the musician- laying down and snorting under its breath as it watched the crowd warily, the younger children played with a playful wolf- which was the same wolf that they had met earlier that day, and the boys tried catching a silver-winged falcon- who flew just above their headsand just out of their reach, but overall the villagers loved the entertainment, and loved it even more whten an even younger girl- which just happened to be Raekei, threw down a cap and joined the panther in a dance that was a little bit happier, then not too long after, the musician got up and started dancing with the wolf, that was now on its hind legs and dancing to the music. At the end of the performance, the villagers clapped, cheered, and many of them put money in the cap that was thrown down- while the entertainers gave their bows, the entire crowd soon dispersed- leaving the three jonin ninjas were the only ones remaining, as the musician had them transfixed on what was on her right arm... a hitai-hitate depicting a lone wolf on a hill in front of mountains, howling at the cresent moon, and also a tatoo on the back of her right shoulder depicting the four natural elements and six unfamiliar kanji surrounding the four natural elemental kanji and then all ten coming together as one to form the yin-yang symbol.

Sasuke again, got the extremely vague impression that he's seen that tatoo somewhere before, but can't remember where. Just then, the girls turn to the three jonin who are rooted to their spots, just looking at the hitate and tatoo of the older girl. The younger girl tugs on the older girl's sleeve and says,

"Nii-chan, we've got inquirers." The older girl turns to face the three jonin and gives them a smile. She then turned to the little girl, who was her supposed little sister, and said,

"It's alright, Raekei. There's nothing to be afraid of. They're just a bunch of jonin ninjas," the girl smiled a reassuring smile at her little sister, and continued packing a small bag onto the horse. Sasuke, realized that he was still holding the younger girl's wristband , and started forward just as Naruto and Kakashi were doing the same.

"Ah, 'scuse me, miss." Kakashi began, as the girl turned to face them, due to the wolf's snarl.

"Hai," the girl asked, as the little one hid behind her older sister, "is there something wrong, sir?" Kakashi looked at the younger girl, who seemed to have fear in her eyes.

"Iie, nothing wrong. Your dancing and playing your shell flute was quite impressive." Kakashi replied, as Naruto and Sasuke came up to join him. Then, Naruto had to blurt out,

"You're a ninja, aren't you?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, then said,

"The words of an uneducated idiot." But the girl turned serious and locked eyes with Naruto and nodded her head, then replied with seriousness in her voice,

"Hai, I am a ninja... a loner actually... with my student, Raekei." Sasuke , Kakashi, and Naruto looked at her... stunned. The little girl came out and got herself busy finishing the rest of the packing.

"Raekei, you were a villager weren't you?" Kakashi asked, as he turned toward the Loner ninja's apprentice. Raekei stopped for just a moment and with her back still turned, replied,

"Was being the key word. I wanted to become a ninja and travel all over the world and search out my older brother, who left when I was three years old." The older girl looked down at Raekei and put a hand on her student's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Raekei looked up at her sensei and a grateful nod came back from her sensei.

"And then, a little over six months ago, I found little Raekei passed out...after about a whole weeks worth of walking away from Konohagakure Village, passed out with little food and close to no water at all." The strange Loner ninja finished for Raekei, as she looked at the wristband that Sasuke still held in his hand. Sasuke looked at the wristband, then looked at Raekei, then at the Loner. After a few minutes of silence, Kakashi broke the silence, saying,

"So what brings you and your apprentice here, to Konohagakure Village, stranger?" The kunoichi looked him in the eyeand replied casually.

"Actually, we're just here to resupply and make our way southwest to that in the next couple of months or so... the Loner's Exam will be held." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke looked at each other then back at the strange kunoichi with a suprised look on their faces. By this time, Sasuke had remembered that one of his relatives had the exact same tatoo on the back of her right shoulder, years ago. Before his family was obliterated and slaughtered like animals. Though they had only met once before... but he couldn't recall her name. Sasuke then decided to break the silence.

"What is your name, Loner?" Sasuke asked, as he tossed the wristband to her apprentice. The Loner looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, and recognition lit her features, but responded coolly,

"Why ask a question that you already know the answer to, Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan, and Uchiha Elite."  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**A/n: Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. I will be starting on chapter 3 very soon. Until then, R&R!

Until the next time,  
Peace out,  
Shy Freefall


	4. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Memory

The Last Uchihas  
By: Shy Freefall

**Summary:  
**6 years passed since the Chuunin Selection, So what if Sasuke found out that not everyone in his clan was killed by Itachi? A young ninja loner comes to Konohagakure Village just as a passerby, but is mysteriously drawn to Sasuke... but somehow also knows the truth of Naruto's birth.

**Warning:  
**Characters may be OOC

**Pairings:  
**Uchiha, Sasuke x Haruno, Sakura  
Uzimaki, Naruto x Hyuga, Hinata  
My character (Shindo, Yuki) x Hyuga, Neji

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the Naruto cast. I wish I did, but unfortunately... I do not. The only things I do own, are my made up characters, my name, and the plot.  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**Last time:  
_"Why ask a question that you already know the answer to, Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Clan, and Uchiha Elite."  
_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
****Chapter 3- Sasuke's Memory  
**Naruto wasn't entirely trusting the kunoichi.

"Hold your horses, Naruto," Kakashi said, as he laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "let them talk."

While Kakashi was calming Naruto down, Sasuke was rapidly remembering his cousin, also an Uchiha Elite-- actually the youngest elite ninja in the family, she had a tatoo on the back of her right shoulder... exactly like the one on the kunoichi's shoulder, but she was a member of a different family... yet related to him as his cousin nonetheless. She was a troublesome ninja... per say... sort of like Naruto. The kunoichi looked at Sasuke with a saddened look, but then turned away and said,

"C'mon, Raekei, we have a long way to go and we need to resupply as soon as we possibly can." Raekei nodded and the restless animals got up and followed... leaving Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke alone with their own thoughts.

"Who was that, Sasuke?" asked Kakashi, as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I thought I was the last one." muttered Sasuke, as he shrugged off Kakashi's hand. There was silence between the 3 elite ninja, as they thought over what they had just seen, heard, and learned... until Kakashi decided to have a talk with the hokage about going to this "Loner's Exam" that the loner had spoken of.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke, but I wanna check out this "Loner's Exam" that that girl was talkin' about." Naruto burst out, as he kept his gaze locked on the path that the ninja had taken to the village marketplace. Kakashi smiled to himself and thought,

'Great minds do think alike... I think.' Sasuke looked over at his former teammate, best friend, and rival, and said,

"Shizuka ni, Naruto. You're too loud,' then added, "we'll all go to the Loner's Exams. But if we want more information, we'll have to ask that ninja what we need to know more about the Exam." Kakashi and Naruto agreed with Sasuke, neither ninja had a single clue as to where this exam was and when it was going to to be held. So the three of them had to go through a thick forest of which they knew they'd catch up with the loner and her student. Then, as they began, they stopped... then a loud growl rose in the throat of the wolf, and the loner asked what was wrong, a series of growls later, the kunoichi smiled and scratched the wolf's head, and called out,

"I know that you're there, village ninjas. You can come out, I know of what you wish to speak with me about." The three elite ninjas were stunned that they had been found out that they were tailing her, but came out nonetheless. They walked behind her, as the wolf wouldn't permit them to walk beside them. The Loner ninja smiled and stopped - patted the wolf's head and said,

"It's alright, Taishiko. You go on ahead with Raekei and let her know what we need. Here's the scroll of what we need... give it to her... I'll catch up."  
**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**A/n: Hola, mi amigas! I hope that ya'll have enjoyed my story so far! Eh heh heh... I'm workin' on chapter 4 now.. so try to be patient with me. Please don't forget to R&R!

Until the next time,  
Peace out,  
Shy Freefall


End file.
